Hope is a cruel thing
by Cult'r
Summary: A series of one shots that form up a full story, following my ingame legacy, reviews appreciated. Rated M for later chapters/themes.
1. Chapter 1: Alis and Kira

**He's the Chiss Hero of Typhon, she's the Zabraki Emperor's Wrath. Follow the events of their lives and the lives of those they love and how the death of the Emperor impacts the people they both love. Will feature/mention other characters and some spoilers from other classes.**

**Follows my Ingame legacy, will contain spoilers and some foul language.**

**The following are a few of the characters you'll meet. Please note, the timeline will be different to the ingame timeline.**

**Tac'anuvakani/Canu "Blue" Vakan= JK**

**Lofiser Daetyr = IA**

**Koffar Dasseger = BH**

**Nysaea and Nysiless Tanryr: JC and Smuggler (Nis-Ah-Ee) (Nis-Il-less)**

**Cha'lisvakani/ Alis Vakan =Trooper (Ay-Lis)**

**Kariwa Revel = SW.**

**First up: In the aftermath of the Act III ending, a tearful Kira speaks to Canu Vakan's younger sister, Major Alis Vakan and the newest Jedi Councillor, Nysaea Tanryr.**

**Kira and Alis.**

The young, brown haired woman ran through the hospital, tears had begun to form in her eyes and the bottom of her robes had been ripped, but she didn't stop until she reached a particular room. Her eyes scanned it and fell upon a Chiss woman with dark black hair, she was in Republic Army uniform and had a Major's insignia of one shoulderplate. She also appeared to have fallen asleep in her chair. In front of her, suspended in Kolto, was the man she loved, Tac'anuvakani, Canu Vakan, 'Blue'. His entire left side of his body was burned, wicked gashes covered his legs, and a long, clean scar had appeared on his face. The man that had killed the Emperor, the man that won her heart, was still unconscious three weeks on.

"Alis." Kira said, her voice cracking slightly. The Chiss opened her eyes, stood up, and closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around to upset Jedi.

"Shh, Canu will be fine. My brothers been through hell before, killing the Emperor will be no different." Alis said quietly in her cool, calm voice. She and her older brother had both been born on Csilla, in a small city called Cayu'stil. Her father had been an Aristocra, so brought many enemies to the family. One fateful day though, those enemies attacked. Cayu'stil burned and those that survived managed to fit in one single transport. Her mother died and her father's hair lost all colour. The Cayu'stil Chiss fled to the Republic, and after a few years, managed to earn a place there. Her brother, once promised to the Sith Academy, was sent to Typhon, and she herself joined the army, earning a place in Havoc Squad for her sniping skills. Upon their defection, she became the leader of Havoc, and along with Aric Jorgan, Elara Dorne and later M1-4X, took down the traitors (Although Fuse, the demo-expert turned himself in on Tatooine.). Later, when facing the Gauntlet, she requested that Fuse rejoin the squad, under a number of terms. Yuun followed shortly after on Hoth, and so too did Sergeant Ava Jaxo as recon and information specialist.

"I know…I-I know…but what if he isn't this time?" Kira sobbed into the blue woman's shoulder.

Alis discreetly turned her camera off, along with blocking the sound to the room camera.

"You love him." It was a statement, not a question.

Kira looked at the woman, dead in the eyes, and nodded.

"Well, I know I'm expected to warn against that crap, but…I'm happy for you. Hey, there are rules against me and Aric being together, and we just ignore them."

"It's…it's not the same for Jedi. We-" Kira began, but stopped after seeing the look on Alis's face.

"No, you're right. It's not the same rules-wise. But love is love. Plain and simple, and anyway, after killing the Emperor, I'm sure the council would forgive you both for falling in love." The woman grinned slightly.

Kira nodded slowly and wiped her eyes. Another young woman entered the room, she was wearing light tan jedi robes, and a saberstaff on her belt.

"Master Nysaea." Kira nodded and the new arrival. The Mirialan Nysaea was a relatively new face on the council, she was young, kind, merciful, with a good sense of humour and a sharp intelligence, she was well liked by both Jedi, Senate and Military alike.

"Kira, Kinght Vakan will get better in time. You needn't worry about it."

"Yes…Master Tanryr."

Nysaea smiled softly. "Kira, no need for rank at this moment. How are _you_ holding up?"

Kira had to think, was she alright, other than Canu, she was tired, her ribs hurt and she heard faint, faint whispers in her head.

"I'm…tired. Just tired."

"Then go rest up."

"Mast-"

"Kira, don't make me pull rank on you."

Kira sighed, dried her eyes and left the room.

"Harsh." The blue skinned woman said. The Green skinned Jedi looked at the Chiss.

"You think so?"

"She's battling against fatigue and the fear that her master, her friend, the one that freed her for the Emperors influence, will die, of course it was harsh." Alis said.

"Hm..I see. Major?" The Jedi said, looking at the tank.

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me, what are your brother's chances?"

Alis sighed and for a minute said nothing.

"Fifty-Fifty. The beating he took when the temple came down did more damage to him than the Emperor did."

"Does Kira know?"

Alis shook her head.

"Col'ar araeh haraet Aui namrr. Hope is the cruellest weapon of all." Alis said aloud.

Nysaea merely nodded. She had a great deal of respect for the soldier, being able to stay so composed both visibly and mentally required great strength.

"I wish you the best Major Vakan, and for your brother too. We all owe him a great debt." She said, before leaving the room.

Alis nodded, and turned her attention to the kolto tank. She walked over and placed her hand on the glass.

"Canu Vakan, you better get through this, even if I need to get you back from death itself, you _won't _break Kira's heart. You killed the Emperor, turned his Wrath, you saved me that day in Cayu'stil, you saved Kira from her 'father', you saved Typhon and Crouscant and invaded the Imperial Capital. You, Canu Vakan, are a Hero, and I am proud to be your baby Sister." She said quietly before she too left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Council Convenes

**Here we go! This time we have a meeting of the Dark Council, featuring a number of (Occlus not included) new councillors and a vaguely familiar face replacing one of the four that died. **

**Note: I don't own SWTOR, and likely never will.**

**Note, again: Yes, I know in the books a replacement for Hadra is found, but I don't like said replacement, so neeh!**

**The Council convenes**

Darth Conqure, the lime-green skinned Twi'lek and newest Dark Councillor for the Sphere of Military Offense waited outside the chamber. Her lekku were draped over her shoulders and her thin cloth hood was up, and when Darth Arriadd arrived, she was talking animatedly with the Dark Honour Guardsmen. He coughed loudly to get her attention, and she nodded politely in his direction, excusing herself from her previous talk.

"Lord Arriadd, a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations on your new position." She said. Conqure was once a Hutt's dancing slave, until the Hutt in question humiliated her in front of a Sith Lord, Lord Aery,the later Darth Arho. Conqure killed her Hutt Master via the force. Aery was impressed enough to take the girl as his apprentice and tattooed her in a Sith style. Later, when Arho was killed, Conqure took her master's seat.

Arriadd himself was a new face on the council, unlike many Pureblood Sith; he didn't see himself higher than any other Sith, except those below him in rank. He was the new leader of the Sphere of Military Strategy and was an avid fan of holochess.

"Likewise, Lord Conqure, any news on Cursil and Gravus?" Arriadd asked.

"Gravus will be joining us via holo, Cursil is probab-"

"Right over here." Came a very cultured voice. Darth Cursil was a large, round man, with a cybernetic eye and various other implants across his body. He was wearing battle robes and his lightsaber hung from his belt.

The trio spoke about current affairs for a while, Ravage, Occlus, Vowrawn, Marr and Mortis arrived and joined in. They then walked into the main chamber, and a short while later, a Zabrak and a Miraluka walked in, the Miraluka sat down in Jadus's seat. She had a red and silver headdress on, and she wore black inquisitor robes.

"My Lords, Jadus has betrayed us, and Zhorrid is in no way ready to step up." The Zabrak woman declared, "This is Darth Corress, she was once a promising Jedi, but thanks to the works of Darth Marr, she turned to us. She is ruthlessly clever, and now has power over Imperial Intelligence; no doubt she will use it accordingly. But I warn you now, Corress, repeat Jadus' mistake, and the Emperors Wrath will find you."

The Zabrak woman was the said Wrath, Kariwa Revel. Daughter of Darth Occlus. She was half human, her father being Fleet Admiral Revel, her skin as a slight tan and she wore her Mothers tattoos on her face. She had been raised as both a Sith, and a Zabrak Bloodsister. She leant against the wall and watched the proceedings.

"As you say, Wrath." Mortis said. "Now then, who desires the floor first?

Ravage stood up, a cruel smirk on his face.

"It is obvious to me, the reason the Empire is falling, is due to lesser species holding positions of power, Darth Conqure, for example, I wonder why Darth Arho bothered with you."

Conqure, to her credit, coolly spoke her response;

"Perhaps because he didn't share your xenophobia, Ravage."

"Enough." Kariwa said quietly. "Ravage. You may not like her, but Conqure earned her place here."

"Seconded." Came an aged voice. It belonged to the other Zabrak in the room, Darth Occlus. Wrinkles had begun to appear on her face, and streaks of grey had appeared in her hair.

"I also support Lord Conqure." Arriadd said, tapping his fingers across the arm of his chair.

"Arriadd, Ravage. Enough." Marr snapped. "Ravage, Conqure is equal in rank to you now, even if you don't like it. Cursil, developments?"

"Of course, of course Lord Marr." The big man boomed. He stood up slowly, his back cracked as he did so.

"My Lords, in recent weeks, my Sphere has made a leap in replacement limb technology. In built guns, kolto injection, tactical arrays. It can and will revolutionize warfare and may have applications after the war." He explained.

"Lord Cursil, this technology sounds like project ARC, a Grathan project. I assume you made a better offer?" Kariwa asked.

"Indeed, Lord Kariwa, Doctor Droge was most thankful when I offered to provide whatever, and whoever, he needed." The man said.

"Very well."

Silence befell the room.

"I think we should recognise the thing on all our minds." Darth Conqure said "The loss of our Lord Emperor and his 'Children'. We now must think about the future of the Empire."

"That we do." Mortis agreed, Gravus and Marr nodded.

"The statement stands. What are we going to do?" Arriadd spoke aloud.

"We do as Sith always have. We fight against the Republic. Only now we must attack only strategic points." Kariwa said. "Put out the call. Bring _every _Sith home to Korriban. We will speak to them all directly."

"Is that wise my Lord Wrath?" Vowrawn asked. Kariwa had an incredible amount of respect for the elderly Sith so when he spoke, she listened.

"Whether it is wise or not is no longer a concern, we must get the message to the Sith."

Corress spoke now, her voice was soft, cool and had a tone of a diplomat to it. "I also have news on the Jedi that killed our Emperor, my lords."

Every eye in the room turned to the Miraluka.

"His name is Tac'anuvakani, he is a Cayu'stil Chiss. From what I can tell, he is gravely injured." A savage smirk formed on her face. "He is…was sleeping with his former Padawan, now teammate, Kira Carsen."

Kariwa smiled. This was why she suggested Corress take her seat, she never left anything out, or to chance.

"Very good. We can use this…tell me, Corress, in your opinion, could Carsen Be turned?

Corress thought for a minute, and shook her head.

"No, I don't believe so."

Marr spoke up. "This Carsen, is she a 'Child'?"

"Yes, Lord Marr. She is."

A Dark Honour Guard entered the chamber, and awaited to be addressed. Conqure coughed loudly, and gestured for him to speak.

"My Lords, forgive the intrusion. I was ordered to bring information to you all." The man sighed, before continuing. "The Jedi, Vakan…he will survive."

Conqure smiled softly. "That is….troubling. It is likely, however, that his…_tryst_ with Carsen could end up with his excommunication from the Jedi."

Kariwa looked at Conqure. "You're planning something, Conqure."

"Merely waiting and watching, my lord. That is what I suggest."

Kariwa nodded. "Then that is what we'll do for now, defend our forces, cease all current offensives and wait for our foes next moves…May the force keep you all free." She said, before leaving the chamber. The other members filed out, Conqure thanked the guards on her way.

Faraway, in a hospital bed in Coruscant, Canu Vakan snorted awake, the first thing he saw was Kira, sleeping on a chair with her knees pulled close to her chest, her arms around her legs.

He placed a blue hand against her cheek, and smiled as she woke.

"Hey Kira." He said quietly, his throat still painful. A wide smile appeared on her face, and tears began to form in her eyes. He moved over in his bed, and Kira slid next to him, and after a few minutes, the pair was asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon.**

**Next up: Meet the parents.**

**Cult'r out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Family

**I must admit, I was pleasantly surprised by the response to the last chapter, so here as promised, we have another. You may remember Nysaea, the Mirialan Council member from chapter one, now; meet her twin Sister and former fellow Jedi, Nysiless. Her story is something along the lines of: She was a promising Jedi once, but fell to the dark side slightly (she had/has the Golden Sith eyes), as such, she was 'redeemed', but she later left the order and became a Smuggler, she chose to bring the Pirate fleet into the Republic, on condition that all past crimes committed by them be pardoned. So, here we go..**

**Meet the Parents.**

"'s the matter Riggs? They're only my parents." Chirped the green skinned Captain. Her name was Nysiless Tanryr and she commanded the biggest pirate fleet in the Galaxy. As with all Mirialans, she had tattoos, her own formed a line of triangles on each cheek, just under her eye, and down her nose. Known as the Voidhound, she struck with the precision of a sniper, and didn't fight the same as regular Republic soldiers, using dirty fighting as opposed to generic tactics.

"Captain, that's _exactly _why I'm so nervous." Her companion said. Corso Riggs, Mantellian, former freedom fighter and Nysiless's other half was staring at his girl, _his girl_ he repeated to himself, something he was getting used to. "I'm _your girl now Riggs, don't you forget that, 'cos if you do, I'll kick your arse!"_ Her words echoed in his mind, and he smiled.

"Oh, so now you're all smiley? You can be weird sometimes Riggs."

"Huh..oh, sorry Captain."

"How many times Riggs, Nysiless. Call me Nysiless." The Captain grinned and walked over to him, placing a finger beneath his chin. "'Cos if you call me Captain in front of my parents, no _'fun' _later tonight. Understood?"

Corso nodded.

"Good man. Oh, and before I forget, my Sister will be joining us too."

"…Sister?"

"Yes Riggs, my Sister. My proud, powerful Jedi Councillor of a Bitchy Twin Sister."

**-(Scene Break)-**

"Nysiless, come in, come in. Oh, you've brought someone with you! Hello!" Nysiless's mother, Mryare shook Corso's hand excitedly, much to the clear chagrin of her daughter.

"Yes yes, Corso Riggs, Mum. Mum, Corso Riggs." She said, walking over to the nearby table, sitting down, and resting her legs on the table top.

"Nysiless Nyra Tanryr! Get those feet of the table!" Came a loud, booming male voice. Forris Tanryr was a large man, garbed in Senatorial robes. He had a well-kept beard and deep brown eyes.

The Starship Captain sighed loudly, and complied.

"Happy?"

"Very."

Corso looked around the main room. The Tanryrs lived in a tall apartment tower on Coruscant, looking out over the main spaceport and senate tower. The home was large enough to hold the usual things, kitchen, four bedrooms, an office and training room and both a dining room and a family shrine.

He wandered around the house for a few minutes before a voice stopped him.

"Good evening, Master Riggs." The voice was soft, calming even. It sounded like Nysiless's voice, if you took all the years of Spacing and Smuggling off. Corso turned to see the owner of the voice, and saw a green skinned Jedi. She blinked and smiled. "You appear to be staring."

"O-Oh, sorry. Corso Riggs, nice to meet you." He said, offering his hand. The Jedi shook it.

"Nysaea, Jedi Master and Councillor."

"Nysiless's Sister?"

"That's right. I assume she's told you about me?"

"Uh…yeah…something like that."

Nysaea laughed. "Oh I see. Well, dinner is likely to be ready soon."

The woman walked away, smile still on her face.

Corso smiled and shook his head, and followed her into Dinner.

**-(Scene Break)-**

Corso was sat next to Nysiless, Nysaea was sat across from her sister. Both women were glaring venom at one another.

"So..uh." Corso coughed. "Nysaea, any news from the Jedi front?"

Nysaea blinked, and smiled. "Indeed Corso, I'm probably not allowed to tell you this, but I will anyway..one month ago, we sent a strike team to Dromund Kaas. Said strike team had one goal: Kill the Emperor. Not only did they succeed, but all made it back home. Knight Tac'anuvakani is still injured, and I fear he and his former Padawan are in love."

"Oh, you fear they're in love huh? They killed the Emperor damn it!" Nysiless yelled "Need I remind you I was once a Jedi?!"

"You fell, you were redeemed and you left. End of it _Sister._"

"Fuck that. All credit to them. Love is love. Don't tell me you've never wanted to fall in love, I've seen the way you look at that Soldier friend of yours."

"Enough, leave Felix out of this!"

"Ooooh so it's Felix now huh?

"GIRLS, ENOUGH!" Forris roared. "We have a guest, and we get this every time. Nysiless, don't goad your sister. Nysaea, without love, you'd never have been born. I'll here no more of it. Why you both couldn't be more like your sister, I'll never know."

"Dad, Zora was a traitor remember? She betrayed the Republic with Havoc Squad and is now dead." Nysiless said.

Forris, to his credit, didn't reply.

The meal carried on without incident, and after bidding her parents goodbye, Nysiless and Corso headed back to the ship.

"Nysil, about Zora.." Corso said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about _her_ Riggs." She replied sharply. Corso had never seen her so upset and angry all at once. He placed a hand on her shoulder, she stopped, and her pulled her into a hug.

"I understand, but I want to know about her.."

Nysiless sighed.

"Alright, it happened like this…."

**Shorter, I know. But I hope you enjoy in any case.**

**Next up: Alis and Aric's heart-to-heart**

**Cult'r out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alis and Aric

**This time, we go back to Alis Vakan, the Trooper from chapter one, and her XO/Cathar/Boyfriend Aric Jorgan. Little backstory for Alis now, she's the little sister of Canu Vakan, the Jedi that killed the Emperor. Like her brother, she is a Cayu'stil Chiss (If you have no idea what a Cayu'stil Chiss is, go read chapter one.) and has had to fight to gain her place in Havoc squad. She put up with all the shit that being a Chiss in the Republic army gets you, and came out of it relatively unscathed. Although she doesn't always follow her orders, she is** **infallibly loyal to her squad. On the subject of her squad, Tanno Vik isn't in it, Fuse is in his place. Jaxo is a member too, and didn't kick it along the storyline. Alis's story takes place after chapter three, but in this, I guess Alis is taking time off due to her brother being injured, so Aric took command temporarily (Ilum.), and now Havoc are back.**

**Alis and Aric**

Spaceport bay E32 was reserved for one ship alone, Havoc Squads own ship, _The Thunderclap. _Currently watching the bay was a lone figure. The Chiss woman tapped her foot and pushed a lock of hair from her face. She had spent the last month or so watching her brother getting better and better. But as he did so, Kira came more often. Alis became lonely without her squad. She had kept in contact with them, of course, but she was happy that they were coming home.

Fuse and Elara came out first, Alis grinned. The two had grown close on Corellia and after they captured Rakton, they formally started dating. Alis was genuinely happy for them, Elara quite frankly deserved some happiness after everything she'd done.

Yuun, Jaxo and Forex followed on, although Jaxo was quite clearly drunk. She looked at Alis and grinned widely, pointing her thumb toward the ship.

"Jorgan's waiting for you , Major. Don't have too much fun." She winked at Alis, whose cheeks grew ever more red.

"Sergeant, don't make me make you clean all the armour again."

Jaxo just laughed and stumbled away.

Alis walked into the ship, and wandered to what had once been the Captain's cabin, but what was now a news and data terminal, along with a way to contact family, along with a wall of various medals and awards given to Havoc members. One wall remained blank, aside from a panel at the top that read "THE FALLEN". (Alis wanted this so that she would serve under the same conditions as the rest of her squad.), and her eyes landed on Aric Jorgan.

Aric Jorgan, the Cathar that gave her some much crap on her first mission. Who had grown to accept her warm heart and good conscience and readiness to forgive. Who had nearly been killed on her orders during the Gauntlet Operation. Who later admitted to her that he had feelings for her, feelings she felt for him.

And now, he hadn't noticed her. She smiled to herself and went to the crew quarters. Sometime, much later, Aric came into the crew quarters to find Alis lying on his bed.

Stark naked, and with a mischievous grin on her face.

Aric's jaw dropped, he composed himself. "Uh. Good evening Sir, you're looking…blue, tonight."

Alis grinned widely. "Ahuh..Aric, you're gawping."

"Sorry sir."

"No no, I actually like it." She admitted. She tugged a blanket over herself, and refocused her view on Aric. "So, Ilum."

"Ilum."

"What happened?" Alis motioned for him to sit on the bed, Aric sat down next to her, and put an arm around her. Alis slid across the bed to rest her head in his lap.

"Long story."

"It's not that late Aric."

Aric sighed and traced a hand across Alis's cheek. She grinned again. "You can't do that to get out of telling your commander about what happened on Ilum."

"Noted _Alis. _As for Ilum, we met a Dark Councillor, Darth Corress. She was calling all Sith forces to her flagship. They were headed for Korriban"

Alis raised an eyebrow.

"Funny thing is, she totally ignored our presence. She knew we were there, heck she even looked at us-."

"Darth Corress is a Miraluka, she's blind." Alis point out with a grin, and yelped as he began to tickle her bare chest.

"Don't play clever with me Alis…or I'll contact your parents and invite your mother over."

"Oh sweet force no, she'll bring that holo-log of hers."

"That's the point."

Alis pouted. "Carry on telling me about Ilum, Captain."

Aric grinned. "According to Jaxo, Corress was there with her apprentice, A Zeltron called Lord Eros. Eros uses her…beauty and pheromones to entice people into serving her and her master. They were looking for a ship that crashed her a few years back. They had a Cipher Agent with them, Chiss, _very _high rank."

Alis's lips formed a smirk.

"Eros's beautiful huh?"

Aric gave her _the look._

"Lord Eros brought a metal box with her when she left. Data no doubt."

"Recalling all the Sith on Ilum is…interesting. But concerning too. Corress is clever. I've read the reports on her, former Jedi, tactician, took Jadus's seat after he was killed by that bomb…the slaughter she committed on that space station." Alis's eye fluttered to the floor. Corress had slaughtered a Space station belonging to the Cayu'stil Chiss, about fifty-three Chiss died and Corress sent a virus over their comm relays, effectively shutting down all systems on Ord Mantell. She then took the superior officers body and jettisoned it from the station and down to Fort Garnik, causing a moderate amount of damage and a whole lot of panic. Alis had known the man, Ran'Ikolsharntar. He was a good man, with a strong personal code of honour, he had been like an uncle to her and was the one that ensured she got on the ship leaving Csilla for the Repubic. She had gone to his funeral, alone, and had placed his name on the wall of the fallen in the Ships office.

"I'm sorry. I hear he was a good man."

Alis looked back at Aric, and smiled weakly.

"He was."

"Hey hey hey, it's not your fault." Aric leant down to place a kiss on her lips, Alis returned it, but she didn't return it as fiercely as normal.

"Sleep with me tonight. No funny business, just sleep." Alis said quietly.

"Okay Alis…give me time to change."

Later, and for the first time in a month, Cha'lisvakani slept soundly, held in the arms of the man she loved. Aric Jorgan's arm was wrapped around her, his sleep however, was filled by the one thing he didn't tell Alis.

_The Cipher Agent. Her companion called her by her full name..._

_Ret'reyavakani._

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next up we'll have an extended background for Conqure, Arriadd and the Vakan's.**

**Also, if you want to suggest the next character to take centre stage, just say it in a review or PM.**

**Cult'r out**


	5. Chapter 5: More People!

**Sorry for the wait folks. My dog sadly died recently so I've been feeling like shit. **

**Also, we have a change in the proceedings. Rather than extended backgrounds, we introduce more people into the fray, BUT! First up, the Bounty Hunter introduction:**

**Koffar Dasseger, Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, and Proud Mando. He's married to Mako, oh, and Skadge never joined the crew, Koffar shot him when he tried to 'have his way' with **_**his **_**Mako. He killed Tormen and spared the former Supreme chancellor. He's a Cyborg, his right eye is replaced by a Cybernetic one, and that side of his face has burns.**

**Secondly, the new Keeper:**

**Ret'reyavakani, Treya Vakan, Keeper, formerly Cipher Eleven. 'Sort of not on recordly' married to Vector. She arrested Jadus, and took the Black Codex, and 'destroyed' it. In reality though, she gave it to Ardun Kothe, and became a deep cover agent for the SIS. **

**Thirdly, the mysterious Dark Jedi.**

**Ixra Thorm, Jedi Knight. Deep cover agent for Darth Corress, her mother. Aged at Nineteen, Ixra is one of the youngest people ever granted the rank of Jedi Knight. Ruthless, cunning and cold, Ixra is the model Sith, which hasn't gone unnoticed by a certain Female Knight. Ixra also holds a prestigious record, surviving a tenure as an apprentice to the Emperors sole blood-born Son, Ikirilak.**

**Lastly, Ikirilak, heir to the Emperor's throne.**

**Four hundred years ago, the Emperor allowed himself one lapse. A little over a year later, Ikirilak was born. Growing up on the Emperor's space station, Ikirilak proved to be a masterful swordsman, and a master of the Dark Side. Having patented a Mind control 'curse'. Ikirilak taught this to his father, which in turn lead to the creation of the Children of the Emperor. As a reward, the young Sith was granted immortality. Now, with his father's death, Ikirilak has returned from century long absence, with an army of Sith of the Purest blood off all….His own. **

**So, here we go..**

The Whitecap Spa on Manaan ranks amongst the most expensive, most lavish and most secluded Hotels in the Galaxy. It only had ten rooms, and it was very rare that all ten were occupied at once. In room seven at the moment were two young people on their honeymoon, Koffar and Mako Dasseger.

Koffar Dasseger groaned as he awoke. He peered down at the floor of the hotel room. It was covered in empty bottles. He got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. He splashed water over his face and grinned at the memories of last night. He and his beloved bride Mako had spent the night like all Honeymooners do.

*Deedeedoodoo.*

Koffar swore loudly as his Holoterminal went off. He threw on a shirt and light cloth leggings and answered it. On the other end was Gault.

"Rennow, this had better be good." Koffar growled.

"D'aww. You better be back soon, Blondie and the Jawa are drivin' me insane."

"Rennow, I'm on my honeymoon. I'll be back in a few days."

Koffar turned the holoterminal off before Gault could say more.

Mako had already awoke by the time Koffar got back. The young slicer had grown up in the three years she had known Koffar. Her hair had grown long and she'd grown a tad. Currently she was sat up in bed, blankets still covering her for the most part.

"Hey big guy, who was on the holo?" She greeted him with a smile.

"Rennow. Much as I hate to remind you, because right now there is only one thing I want to do with you, we have a meeting with Mandalore soon." Koffar said, walking over and kissing his wife on the lips, which was returned.

"Meh, it's probably just a 'Congrats on the marriage' thing." Mako chirped.

"Don't remind me my sweet. I know I'll kick myself for this later, but get dressed."

**Imperial Cipher communication **

"Keeper. I can confirm what you asked me to look into." The Youthful Watcher said.

Keeper, formerly Cipher Eleven, born Treya Vakan, Ret'reyavakani, nodded. Inside she burned with fury. She was now acting head of Sith-Intel, reporting direct to Darth Corress and the Dark Council. Her hair was coal black and her skin a dull grey due to surgical editing.

"To what per cent, Watcher Sixteen?"

"Ninety Nine point nine eight three Sir."

Treya growled and slammed a fist down onto her desk.

"Contact Darth Corress and request she meet me. I have information regarding Cayu'stil."

"Yes sir.."

A few hours later, Darth Corress arrived in her usual attire, Lord Eros followed her (causing most of the male workers to stop to stare slack jawed).

"Keeper, you have information?" She said in a low, soft voice.

"The Republic _were _behind the attack on Cayu'stil. They hired Mercenaries to dress as Imperial Troops, and then paid them to attack."

"I see. So, I assume you have a plan?"

"If we release this to the Galaxy, think of how many Neutral worlds would join us? Makeb? Zeltron? Pantor? The Chiss Ascendancy would most likely join the Empire for real."

"…Make it happen, Keeper." Corress said, before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving Treya Vakan alone in her office. She pressed a button and spoke into the coms.

"Watcher Three, put me through to my sister."

**Ixra**

Ixra walked around her private Vanguard-Class ship. It was painted black, and was decorated in the style of House Organa. Her only companions, aside from her Dark Jedi learner, were her four HK-51 droids. Each with a different colour stripe across their chest. She was awaiting word from her master, Ikirilak.

Sure enough, her master appeared on the holo. Dressed in a Dark Honour Guard uniform, without a helm.

"Apprentice. I have a target for you."

"Go on master. Name this dead man."

"Kira Carsen."

Ixra paused for a moment.

"Done."

**Alis and Canu**

Canu Vakan, aided by a cane, walked into the main square of the Senate Tower, smiling sheepishly as he passed the crowds. He was being given awards, lots of awards, copies of lots of awards. He didn't want to go, but Satele made him. "The people need to see their heroes", she had told him. He had smiled and nodded, but deep down, he just wanted rest.

He trudged to the stage, and was waved on by the Supreme Chancellor, who had made him swear he'd speak to the crowds.

"Friends…I'm still tired. So I'll make this short. The Emperor is dead." Canu winced slightly as the crowds screamed in delight.

"That doesn't mean we can lapse…The Emperor's Wrath and Dark Council now rule completely. So…to our soldiers I say…keep up the good work. Peace is coming my friends…just wait." Canu bowed as deeply as he dared.

Alis was waiting for him when he arrived at His and Kira's apartment.

"Canu..we have a message.."

"Oh?" Canu peered at his sister, it was unlike Alis to be worried about a message.

"..From Treya."

**Again, sorry for taking so long.**

**Hope you enjoyed it…another one soon...hopefully.**

**Cult'r Out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Matters of Family, part 1

**Things have been hectic here, college is done and dusted. I passed the course etc. etc. Buuut I have family stuff over the weekend, so I'm unlikely to update for a week or so.**

**So, in place of a longer chapter, we have the Vakan reunion, aaand, Dinner at a Dark Councillor's house. Spoiler alert! Quincident stuff incoming! **

**The Vakan's**

_Treya._

The word hit Canu like a bantha.

_Treya. My baby sister…_

"What did she want?" He asked.

"She's still on hold." Alis replied, Aric Jorgan walked back in, and he and Kira locked eyes for a split second.

"Very well….let's see what she wants."

Alis nodded slightly and pressed the reply button on the terminal. Treya, in full Imperial uniform appeared on screen.

"Canu, Alis. Good to see you well." She said, her accent now had no trace of Csillian, and was completely Imperial.

Aric growled quietly. "You're an Imp?"

Treya laughed quietly.

"Oh no no no…Captain Jorgan. I am Cayu'stil. Deep cover enough to gain the rank of Keeper. If you do not believe me, ask Ardun Kothe."

Alis gently pulled Aric back. "That's all well and good, but Treya, you called us, why?"

Treya's face was unreadable. "I am sending you some files. About Cayu'stil. In addition, The Emperor you thought you killed, Canu, was merely his 'True Voice'. But, according to his Wrath, he is more than likely dead for real."

"Wrath? Lord Scourge was the Emperor's Wrath…"

"He has been replaced. Lord Kariwa Revel, soon to be Kariwa Quinn, daughter of Darth Occlus now holds the post. I hear she maybe Pregnant." A ghost of a smile crossed her face.

"_Pregnant and married?!_" Kira exclaimed.

"Pregnant and engaged, Knight Carsen."

"How do yo-"

"You're a Child of the Emperor. I have records on you, and your parents. Your father has recently risen to the Dark Council. Darth Cursil. "

Kira paled slightly.

"In addition, Lord Eros, Darth Corress's sole apprentice is going to be on Tatooine in approximately three days' time."

"Enough of this! Just tell us what's on the file Imp!" Aric yelled.

Treya frowned lightly "As you wish, Aric. The file has information on a Republic mission to Csilla. They hired a rogue black ops unit, formerly part of the Kaas fifty third infantry, to attack a certain city, I'm sure you can guess this one it was…"

"Cayu'stil….." Canu said slowly.

"Correct."

"Kira, Aric, can you go outside please, I'd like to talk to our sisters." Canu said quietly.

As they did so, Treya grinned.

"Dare I say it, two more family members?"

Canu sighed lightly, and Alis blushed, before she nodded.

"Hah! Good on you sis."

"At least I'm in a stable relationship!" Alis retorted.

"I'm married, sis. Your move." Treya smiled lightly.

"You are? I hope he treats you well, Treya." Canu said, with a light smile.

"He does. I am going to Nar Shaddaa next week with my team, if you wish to talk face to face, we can do so then. And Canu, make your damn mind up about Kira. I've seen her diary, she loooves you."

And before he could respond, Treya cut the connection.

**Darth Occlus's estate.**

About five miles out from Kaas City, there is an estate, with its own hanger, barracks and housing

The two Zabrak women at the table were both within the top five most powerful Sith in the Galaxy. One was the head of the Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge, the other was the Emperor's Wrath.

Kariwa took a sip of tea from her mug. It had been carved from rancor bone many years prior, and was a wedding gift from her Apprentice-come-adopted-son, Xalek.

"So little one, how are you holding up, this 'Malavai' of yours, he's coping?" The older woman asked, with a grin.

The younger woman nodded, and placed her mug down.

"He is."

_The Captain came into their room, Kariwa smiled at him, and placed her holobook down._

"_Malavai, you look…off."_

"_My Lo-" Quinn paused, and corrected himself. "Kariwa, there's something I need to tell you.."_

_Kariwa narrowed her eyes. "Go on."_

"_Darth Baras has 'ordered' me to kill you at a transponder station tomorrow. He made me make two droids specifically to combat you.."_

"_And you're telling me this…why?"_

"_Because…I love you more than my sense of duty to Baras. I know he has feeds to the station. He'll know if we don't show up.."_

"_So…Quinny, we put on a show for him hmm?"_

"_I wish you'd not call me that."_

"_Sorry. Nervous. So…this plan…."_

"Kariwa? You zoned out my dear." Occlus's voice echoed in her ears.

"Sorry...just remembering stuff."

At that moment, Darth Occlus's head servant came in, and awaited to be addressed.

"Markas, come come, whatever news you have, good or bad, I will hear it."

"Yes, Lady Uraela." The old man bowed deeply before continuing. "It is with regret that I report the death of Darth Marr. He died in his sleep. Poisoned."

Both women dipped their heads lightly. Both had a great respect for the masked Sith.

"Who takes his seat?" Kariwa asked after the silence.

Markas paused, and pondered. "To my knowledge, my lady, it would be his apprentice, Darth Lachris."

"Thank you Markas, that will be all. Goodnight."

"Godnight, my lady." The servant walked from the room.

"So now what?" Kariwa blurted out.

"We congratulate the new girl, my dear."

**Heheh…I will admit, until I was about to upload this, it was Vowrawn that kicked it, but I like him, so it was Marr that had to go.**

**So, next up we have The Vakans meeting face to face.**

**Until then.**

**Cult'r out**


End file.
